A Thief in the Night Chap1
by Da Digibum
Summary: Uh, read for yourself, sorry :(


A Thief In The Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did, this would be an   
episode of   
the  
show, not a fan fic. All Characters not from the original show are   
owned by me  
unless I specify otherwise. This story has romantic mush type deal,   
might   
not be in  
this chapter but it will appear, so you've been warned. last bit of   
info, all   
city's that  
appear in this may not actually appear in Japan, e-mail all comment,   
flames,   
free  
doughnut coupons to Vulpix171@aol.com  
  
The slamming of the jail gate echoed in his ears. "This is   
your   
fault,  
Slug! If you hadn't been flirtin' with those skirt sniffers,   
we'd of pulled   
that robbery  
off!" he yelled, grabbing a smaller boy by the collar. "Ok, Bug,   
just   
chill out, and  
we'll call the thief lord with our one phone call." This statement   
earned   
the smaller  
boy a hard smack on the head. "How you gonna call him? There are no   
phones  
down there!" They lived down in the Subway systems. "Oh, well   
what the   
worst  
that can happen, they'll hold us here a couple of hours, the judge   
will see   
us and  
we'll be released." "No Slug, you will. I've been caught one   
to many   
times now,  
they'll send me off somewhere like the docks, and that'll be the   
end of me."   
He  
was just about the beat the little boy senseless, but he decided to   
skip it   
and lie  
down on one of the cots. This was the end for him, the life of a kid   
on the   
street  
was short, but he had hoped for a little more time.  
  
For a few moments there was silence. Bug began to reflect on   
his   
life.   
He couldn't remember much of the younger years. Just that he'd   
been on his   
own  
since five, after his parents had been shot and killed. That infact   
was   
about all he  
could remember of his parents. After that he'd lived on the streets,   
working   
for the  
thief lord, picking pockets, mugging bags that lived well, and doing   
buglary   
jobs.   
  
Finally a cop came to take them to the court room. They waited   
in  
silence while the judge passed judgment on other cases. Slug was the   
first   
of the  
two to get called up. The judge didn't even look at his face, just   
his   
hands. no  
markings. "Crime?" The judge asked the bailiff as if he really   
didn't   
care.   
"Attempted buglary." The bailiff answered. "Tattoo his right   
hand and get   
him out  
of here." He was taken away, Bug was next. Again the judge only   
looked at   
the  
hands. This boy had been caught many times, for he had the tattoo's   
all over   
both  
his hands. One on each of his knuckles and in between each of his   
fingers.   
"Send  
him to the docks." She told the cop awaiting his orders. the cop   
began to   
lead him  
away when a whispered conversation at the bench started and the judge   
called   
the  
officer, "Bring the boy back." Facing the boy, the judge began a   
speech that  
sounded practiced so many times that the judge was board of it. "You   
have   
been  
given an alternative, you can spend your time at the docks, or you can   
choose to  
live in the Shinto temple in Tokyo and work towards rehabilitation.   
Make your  
decision fast." He looked at what had brought this on. Sitting at   
the bench   
beside  
the judge, was a short, old man, must have been the one who talked the   
judge   
into  
this. "I'll take the temple." He said. Just because he'd   
never been to   
school didn't  
mean he was stupid. "Bailiff, make out the proper papers." Your   
honor, I   
can't  
send a bug to a Shinto Temple!" The bailiff remarked. The old man   
looked at   
Bug,  
"Well then young man, what shall we call you instead?" He thought   
fast.   
"Brian."   
He answered. It was simple enough, for all he new, it might have been   
his   
real  
name. "You need a last name to." The bailiff growled.   
"Mossly" He   
snapped  
back to the bailiff. The old man nodded and with that, the boy was on   
a   
train to  
Tokyo. the only thought in his head was, *how did this happen?*  



End file.
